


偷

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 双性
Relationships: 鸡米花





	偷

eimy有个秘密。  
在jinoo不打招呼地闯进他的浴室之前，只有他和他的家人知道。  
“eimy我进……来……”，而正在自渎的eimy来不及掩饰任何事情。  
jinoo望着eimy插在自己本不该存在的女性器官中的手指，又抬头望了望他涨红的双颊，一脸震惊。  
“你……여자？”中文还不熟练的韩国上单实在不知道该用什么词汇来询问，下意识换成了母语。eimy自然听不懂，他迷蒙的双眸荡着情潮，只是试图抽出手指，就哀叫一般地呻吟着，男器和女器一同达到了高潮。  
jinoo更加震惊地望着他一片狼藉的下身，又望了望他泛着嫣红的双颊，轻轻地叫：“……eimy？”  
eimy并没有给他回应，只是逃避似的捂住自己的眼睛。

自从那天之后，eimy就再也不理会jinoo了。作为一个中文不好的韩国人，独自一人在中国工作，其实是很孤单的。而他本身也很腼腆，现在唯一跟他比较亲近的朋友突然不再跟他说话，他就更加寂寞一些。  
他很委屈。他自认为有足够的作为朋友的义气，尽管eimy的身体跟别人不一样，但是他肯定会为了eimy守口如瓶的，遭遇这样的冷遇却在他的意料之外，他不清楚这代表了eimy对他的不信任，还是别的什么意思。也因此他除了吃饭睡觉和训练之外的时间，就把更多的注意力放在eimy身上，但eimy仍然对他视而不见。

某个通宵rank的凌晨，在点爆对面的水晶后，他憋着一股气冲进了eimy的房间。那天eimy说不舒服要早睡，对他们这种网瘾少年来说那通常意味着多在床上玩几个小时的手机，但eimy却实实在在地沉睡着。jinoo不由放轻了动作，他望着eimy在晨光中安眠的脸，白皙的双颊上晕开的红，和同样睡得透出艳色的嘴唇，不由自主缓慢地蹲在了他的床边。  
jinoo像被蛊惑了一样凑上去，笨拙地碰了碰eimy的嘴唇，又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
他怎么可以这么甜——妈妈我恋爱了——  
韩国上单在心中呐喊，粉红泡泡几乎要溢出来。他捂住自己的嘴，小心翼翼地听着自己“砰砰砰”的心跳，在睡着的中国打野一个轻轻的皱眉中，彻底坠入爱河。  
jinoo几乎把eimy当做不理会自己追求的女神一样捧着，努力地向他示好。比如买来eimy爱吃的零食，尽管因为不认识中文而买错了味道；比如在吃饭时，把eimy喜欢吃的菜推到他面前，虽然eimy对他视而不见；或者eimy喊冷的时候，顶住整个基地的畜牲的哀嚎关掉空调，尽管除了eimy以外的所有人都在出汗。

这样直男的表达方式最终还是被接收到了。  
那是某个训练赛结束的傍晚，eimy从洗手间劫走了正在洗手的jinoo。夏日绮丽的夕辉在天边层层晕染，他们并排走在安静的小区里，T恤五分裤加上拖鞋，丝毫没有形象可言。起初是eimy拉着jinoo，后来再想抽手就已经晚了，jinoo比他略大的厚实手掌牢牢地扣住他的手，像是怕他会丢一样。  
eimy略感苦恼地皱眉，然后干脆不再拘泥于此，另一只手点开手机上的翻译软件打下一排字，递到jinoo鼻子下面。  
“你想怎么样？”网瘾少年从来学不会那许多弯弯绕，一开始就是直白的发问。jinoo看着那没头没脑的翻译，也能大概猜到eimy的意思，但他不知道要怎么回答，尴尬地挠了挠头之后，干脆说：“我喜欢你。”  
他这句话说得字正腔圆，流利得过分，一下子把eimy说得愣住了。jinoo坦然面对eimy看着他像是看怪物的眼神，更进一步跪了下来：“我萌……债一起？”  
eimy的脸一下子红了个透。他扯着jinoo想要他赶紧站起来，不要在这里丢人现眼：“你别闹了！”  
“……债一起！”jinoo却十分固执，非要他回答不可。  
eimy看到远处就快要走到能看见他们位置的人影，急忙道：“好好好在一起在一起，走了回去了！”这一下jinoo得到了回应，雀跃得像个孩子一样，又突然腼腆起来，只是拉着eimy的手摇摇晃晃地往基地走。

eimy显然没把那个玩笑一样的在一起当真，直到当天晚上韩国上单钻进他的房间、他的床上，带着一股清新的沐浴露的味道抱住他为止。他由于有着异于常人的身体，对别人的触碰向来十分敏感和排斥，这次也不例外，他直接拍上了jinoo抱着他的手：“放开！”  
“不！”貌似憨厚老实的上单坚决捍卫自己的权利，甚至得寸进尺地整个贴了上去。eimy甚至感觉到自己的大腿根部被他硬起来的东西顶住，又气又怕地倒抽一口气。  
“……你！”eimy好容易迸出一个字，连声音都变了。jinoo听出来不对，连忙退开，看到他气得发青的脸色瞬间意识到自己会错了意，可是他明明答应了在一起啊……jinoo迷惑中带着委屈。  
eimy却不管他的那些小心思，起身就要下床。jinoo哪里会放他走，一伸手就把他重新捞进怀里，又不敢贴他太紧，只是松松地搂着：“我错了……不走……”  
他这样子，eimy反倒没了脾气。他们俩确实对对方相知甚深，eimy也不是真的对jinoo毫无感觉，但是他自卑于自己的身体和性向，绝不敢往那种得偿所愿的方向去想。此时jinoo已经表现得如此明显，又确实让他感觉到了尊重和爱慕，他也不好再逃避，干脆重重地靠在jinoo怀里权做撒气和默许。jinoo愣了一会才敢发问：“我萌，债一起吗？”翻来覆去也只学会了那么几句，显得又傻又可笑，eimy“嗤”地笑了一声，有些别扭地回答：“啊，嗯。”  
jinoo肉眼可见地开心起来，凑近eimy嘴角偷了一个吻。

他们的初体验自然而然地发生在两个月后。eimy已经习惯了jinoo时不时的碰触，甚至有些依赖他身体的温度，于是在某一次jinoo的手滑进他的裤子里的时候，默许了他的动作。jinoo触到他半硬的勃起时还顺手撸了两下，听到eimy掺着情欲的闷哼才意识到发生了什么，吓得手机都掉了。他想要抽手，eimy却拿湿润的眼睛瞪着他，一边握住了他的手腕。  
两个未经人事的雏儿七手八脚好不容易脱光了彼此的衣服，赤条条躺在一起，jinoo脸颊发热地看到eimy同样红透的脸，原本的不知所措就被心中的爱怜冲了个片甲不留。  
他凑过去跟eimy交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，还带着甜丝丝的牙膏味，勾得他心头又冒出粉红泡泡来。  
他小心翼翼地用唇舌丈量eimy白皙的皮肤，从脖颈的弧度到凹陷的锁骨，滑向那微微凸起的胸口。这微弱的凸起在eimy衣冠整齐时只会被看做是微胖的标志，但jinoo知道并非如此。他揉捏着那片柔软的乳肉，唇舌含住由于受到刺激而挺立的深红乳尖，吃奶一般吸吮起来。eimy由于紊乱的激素而略微发育的胸部大约比普通男性要敏感一些，此时在jinoo时轻时重的力道下仿佛被吸通了乳管，古怪又舒服的热从胸前蔓延向全身，呼吸不由急促起来，间或也从唇间漏出几声压抑的呻吟。  
他在jinoo身下下意识挺胸的动作对jinoo来说已经算是奖赏，他的身体发热，eimy的也是，情欲在他们之间燃烧。他的手逐渐探入他从未涉足过的神秘之地，微微湿润的柔软花瓣几乎灼烫了他，但又诱惑着他更进一步。它像丝绸一样滑，湿热的内在由于外物入侵紧张地含住他的手指，黑甜深渊似的引人堕落。  
每一下戳刺都使eimy内在的黏膜如惊弓之鸟般收缩，等待他适应了第一根手指后，便是第二根、第三根。eimy眼中的水光潋滟得几乎就要溢出来，他的喘息是蜜糖一般的甜腻，宛若实质地黏缠在jinoo身上，偶尔情难自已的呻吟更使这情欲之网密不透风。  
jinoo的体贴此时全都成了折磨他自己的柔软刀锋，他苦闷地努力忽视自己越发高涨的需求，以换取eimy的舒适。在之前的功课里，他已经知道性爱是绝不该给另一半带来不适的，那被他认作是男人的耻辱，因此他只能愤而啃吮eimy早已红肿的乳尖。  
“别咬……！”eimy的声音比平时略高，微微发哑，混合出剧烈的色情意味，他力道微弱地推着jinoo的头，试图从快乐的折磨中逃离，却又被一个发狠的吮吸钉回床上，生理性的眼泪一下子溢出来，他哀求道：“放过我……jinoo……进来……”  
jinoo略微反应了一下，才抽出手指，缓慢地操进去。

湿热而柔软的肉壁缠绕住jinoo的性器，相对的，eimy也感觉到自己被古怪地撑开，古怪地体验着发胀的快感。两个人同时紧张着，jinoo不敢动，eimy却盼望他动一动，因此僵持了一段时间，直到eimy用脚跟推了推jinoo的屁股。  
这个人太蠢了，eimy心想，连做爱都要他不时推上一把，简直蠢到想丢……“啊！”他被径直撞入最深处的力道打断了一切念头，他的上单憨厚耿直地次次入肉，让他只有意乱情迷的份。jinoo全然不知自己为自己保住了一次男友宝座，埋着头认真耕耘身下心爱的人。  
在欲海中浮沉的二人再顾不上除了欲望与彼此之外的任何事情，空气中充满了肉体碰撞的淫靡声响和动情的声音，eimy无法自抑地仰着脖子呻吟，又被撞进深处的肉刃破碎支离成断续的音节。

到底是被夹击的eimy首先泄了出来，精液混着淫水糊在他腿间，原本夹在jinoo腰上的双腿止不住地下滑，穴肉却强烈地收缩着夹紧了仍在进出的深色男根。他的叫声像濒死的幼兽一样虚弱，伴随着一次次撞击的动作被逼出来，而他本人仍迷蒙沉浸在高潮的余韵中，内壁传来的快感几乎让他感到疼痛。jinoo也不轻松，尽管eimy的身体内部完全被粘腻的爱液充满，但他的收缩也紧得让jinoo在抽插中感到阻力，他幼稚地想要在eimy面前好好表现，所以尽力忍耐着射精的欲望，直到eimy哑着嗓子几乎哽咽地说：“你……你快点射啊……”  
其实他完全没听懂，但是eimy软糯的声音对他来说是一记重击。他一个挺身将自己完全释放在eimy的身体里，然后像个耗尽电力的玩具一样，喘着气完全趴在eimy身上，毛茸茸的脑袋扎着eimy的颈窝，可爱得要命。

“啊……durex！……忘了……”突然之间他又蹭着eimy的耳畔，沮丧地说。  
eimy几乎要睡过去，抬手揉了揉他的脖颈，回答：“没关系……睡觉……”

之后的一个多月他们一直在忧心忡忡地反复测试到底有没有关系。


End file.
